Twitterpated
by RagingFireKitsune
Summary: Ai Mizushima, a old friend of Takashis before Rei was in the picture, was replaced. Now in high-school Ai has enough of being second fiddle to Rei. It seems her barriers won't forever be held up because with the end of the world. It's only natural for chaos to bring together people.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like some kind of nightmare, one I wasn't able to wake up from...I remember the day before everything came to an end. I received a phone call from my old friend, Takashi Komuro, talked about the old times and that he couldn't sleep that he felt something was weird. When I finally hung up it seemed that it was already time for school and I wasn't prepared for what was to come.

-30 Minutes After The End (3rd Person)-

"Stop it!" the screams of men and women filled the ears of one of the surviving high-school students, Ai Mizushima, Her long blue hair shaped her delicate features but seemed a bit frizzled from the events that are occurring. Despite the loud screams of pleading and begging, she kept her dark blue eyes closed and imagined she was just sleeping through a shitty action movie.

"O-Oh god their dying" a whimper from one of the female students, named Taniuchi, who seemed to be curled up closely to her 'friend ,Kawamoto, cried out.

Ai sighed as she leaned back against the wall; finally opening her eyes, she noticed how each person looked afraid of what is happening. Ai didn't focus too much on that and trained on the door that was being pounded on by 'Them'. She honestly couldn't shake out the memories of what she witnessed before she was found and somewhat rescued.

"Please students stay calm, your safe here with me" the sound of the teacher/her savior was heard among the class his words sending chills down Ais spine.

His name was Koichi Shido, teacher of class 3A, and the worst person to be stuck in an apocalypse. One thing Ai noted when it came to the egotistical teacher was how the students seemed to swoon to his words. Ai was no fool to his game and found disgusted at his attitude. Despite that Ai realized the he seemed to always have been that way, even when Ai was in his class. He was very touchy with the females with his class and laid his hands too close to Ai for her comfort to the point she transferred classes. Despite Ai not falling for it and uncovered his true colors; her friend, Okino Ayuka, fell for every word coming from his mouth.

"Ai...why must you sit so far, don't you want to sit next to your dear friend" Shido spoke; his yellow snake-like eyes trained on her but Ai stayed silent as she watched him lick his lips and set his hands comfortably on Okino shoulders who sat oblivious.

"Pardon my apprehension but I'm more comfortable sitting far back"

" ~ Surely you are aware of the lesson I taught you before you left my class. It's never good to travel alone." Ai would be surprised by his sudden quickness to stand in front of her but her hard glare stayed as she kept her arms crossed and bat sitting next to her comfortably. Before she could reply a student spoke.

"the things left!"

"Perfect~" Giving her a smirk he turned away from Ai, leaving the poor girl to think that in some kind of way...He held her fate in his hands.

-30 Minutes Before The End-

Walking into the school yard, all the students were full of life and joyful, almost like every other day. The delinquents were in the ally ways smoking before class, girls were gossiping and or making out, boys were being boys. Everything seemed like normal.

"I don't get it Ai; you left class because he got to close?" upon the crowd of students was Ai herself and Okino, who seemed a little shocked hearing that Ai was in Shido class before.

"Look Okino, this was in the past"

"Well still it's like a huge deal!" Okino couldn't wrap her head around Ais' motive of leaving class. In Okinos eyes, he was the air she breaths.

"Look Okino class will be in session soon, and I have to catch up with Rei about last night assignments" Ai explained as she turned and walked away from a disappointed Okino who seemed a bit skeptical of the situation but said nothing more.

Ai sighed softly as she walked up the series of stairs ignoring the people around her, coming up to the third floor, she rounded a corner and bumped into a person.

"Hey watch it!" the shrill voice that was hard to miss rang in Ai ears.

"Sorry Takagi" Ai said to the pink haired student who huffed at Ai, Takagi seemed to recognize the distant look in Ais facial expression causing her to scoff

"Jesus you look as pathetic as Kumoro" Ai flinched at the sound of his name, she looked to Takagi but said nothing as she shrugged walking off not wanting to hear the insults Takagi had to offer her.

"Ai!" The sound of her name pulled her attention from the other kids in the park as she saw Takashi running to her smiling,"Ai, guess what I found?"he said excitedly as he held up a butterfly in his hand in front of her.

"Wow~"

"He was about to be stepped on, so I saved him, because he reminds me of you" Ai smiled at that as she took the butterfly from his small hands into her own.

"Your the bestest best friend" Ai said with a large smile as a small blush graced his face as he smiled at his friend.

...

"Ai this is my best friend Rei, Rei this is my friend Ai" Takashi announced as the two girls looked at one another.

"Best friend?"

"Yes best friend, and future wife" Ai was shocked by Reis statement as she turned to look at Takashi who was blushing and smiling.

Even at a young age she loved Takashi...but he seemed he loved someone else.

"Ai?" Turning too the source of her name she noticed Takashi standing in front of her with sadness in his eyes.

"Takashi"

"Rei...She left me...for Hisashi." Ai noticed his broken look but she gave him a small smile for comfort.

"She doesn't know what she is missing..."

"Like Kumoro...please" Walking down the hall she knew she was going to hear all about being late but frankly she didn't care.

As she proceeded to walk down the hall the sound of speeding footsteps became prominent in the empty hall. Turning to the noise she noticed Takashi running down the hall.

"Takashi"

She spoke but was silenced when he ran right past her causing her deep blue eyes to widen. Ai stood still her eyes trained to the floor. She never was purposely ignored by him and the new feeling hurt in new ways. Turning the direction he went she noticed he went into her classroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize he was in a rush to see Rei. That little tid bit...hurt.

Biting her lip, she quickly rushed down the hall and into the girls bathroom, the white walls were waxed enough to show a little reflection as Ai walked in and went to the sink.

"Why...why" she whispered softly a tear fell down her peach colored skin.

Minutes past by as Ai leaned over the sink crying softly, looking up into the mirror she sees the tear streaks across her cheeks. Standing up straight after taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay" she whispered softly; giving herself a smile she turned to seemed like some kind of nightmare, one I wasn't able to wake up from...I remember the day before everything came to an end, I received a phone call from my old friend, Takashi Komuro, talked about the old times and that he couldn't sleep that he felt something was weird. When I finally hung up it seemed that it was already time for school; and I wasn't prepared for what was to come.

-30 Minutes After The End (3rd Person)-

"Stop it!" the screams of men and women filled the ears of one of the surviving high-school students, Ai Mizushima, Her long blue hair shaped her delicate features but seemed a bit frizzled from the events that are occuring. Despite the loud screams of pleading and begging, she kept her dark blue eyes closed and imagined she was just sleeping through a shitty action movie.

"O-Oh god their dying" a whimper from one of the female students,named Taniuchi, who seemed to be curled up closely to her 'friend ,Kawamoto, cried out

Ai sighed as she leaned back against the wall; finally opening her eyes, she noticed how each person looked afraid of what is happening. Ai didn't focus too much on that and trained on the door that was being pounded on by 'Them'. She honestley couldn't shake out the memories of what she witnessed before she was found and somewhat rescued.

"Please students stay calm, your safe here with me" the sound of the teacher/her savior was heard among the class his words sending chills down Ais spine.

His name was Koichi Shido, teacher of class 3A, and the worst person to be stuck in an apocalypse. One thing Ai noted when it came to the egotistical teacher was how the students seemed to swoon to his words. Ai was no fool to his game and found disgusted at his attitude. Despite that Ai realized the he seemed to always have been that way, even when Ai was in his class. He was very touchy with the females with his class and laid his hands too close to Ai for her comfort to the point she transferred classes. Despite Ai not falling for it and uncovered his true colors; her friend, Okino Ayuka, fell for every word coming from his mouth.

"Ai...why must you sit so far, don't you wanna sit next to your dear friend" Shido spoke; his yellow snake-like eyes trained on her but Ai stayed silent as she watched him lick his lips and set his hands comfortably on Okino shoulders who sat oblivious.

"Pardon my apprehension but I'm more comfortable sitting far back"

" ~ Surely you are aware of the lesson I taught you before you left my class, It's never good to travel alone" Ai would be surprised by his sudden quickness to stand in front of her but her hard glare stayed as she kept her arms crossed and bat sitting next to her comfortably before she could reply a student spoke.

"the things left!"

"Perfect~" Giving her a smirk he turned away from Ai, leaving the poor girl to think that in some kind of way...He held her fate in his hands.

-30 Minutes Before The End-

Walking into the school yard, all the students were full of life and joyful, almost like every other day. The delinquents were in the ally ways smoking before class, girls were gossiping and or making out, boys were being boys. Everything seemed like normal.

"I don't get it Ai; you left class because he got to close?" upon the crowd of students was Ai herself and Okino, who seemed a little shocked hearing that Ai was in Shido class before.

"Look Okino, this was in the past"

"Well still it's like a huge deal!" Okino couldn't wrap her head around Ais' motive of leaving class. In Okinos eyes, he was the air she breaths.

"Look Okino class will be in session soon, and I have to catch up with Rei about last night assignments" Ai explained as she turned and walked away from a disappointed Okino who seemed a bit skeptical of the situation but said nothing more.

Ai sighed softly as she walked up the series of stairs ignoring the people around her, coming up to the third floor, she rounded a corner and bumped into a person.

"Hey watch it!" the shrill voice that was hard to miss rang in Ai ears

"Sorry Takagi" Ai said to the pink haired student who huffed at Ai, Takagi seemed to recognize the distant look in Ais facial expression causing her to scoff

"Jesus you look as pathetic as Kumoro" Ai flinched at the sound of his name, she looked to Takagi but said nothing as she shrugged walking off not wanting to hear the insults Takagi had to offer her.

* * *

_"Ai!" The sound of her name pulled her attention from the other kids in the park as she saw Takashi running to her smiling,"Ai, guess what I found?" he said excitedly as he held up a butterfly in his hand in front of her._

_"Wow~"_

_"He was about to be stepped on, so I saved him, because he reminds me of you" Ai smiled at that as she took the butterfly from his small hands into her own._

_"Your the bestest best friend" Ai said with a large smile as a small blush graced his face as he smiled to his friend._

_..._

_"Ai this is my best friend Rei, Rei this is my friend Ai" Takashi announced as the two girls looked at one another._

_"Best friend?"_

_"Yes best friend, and future wife" Ai was shocked by Reis statement as she turned to look at Takashi who was blushing and smiling._

_Even at a young age she loved Takashi...but he seemed he loved someone else._

_"Ai?" Turning too the source of her name she noticed Takashi standing in front of her with sadness in his eyes._

_"Takashi"_

_"Rei...She left me...for Hisashi." Ai noticed his broken look but she gave him a small smile for comfort._

_"She doesn't know what she is missing..."_

* * *

"Like Kumoro...please" Walking down the hall she knew she was going to hear all about being late but frankly she didn't care.

As she proceeded to walk down the hall the sound of speeding footsteps became prominent in the empty hall. Turning to the noise she noticed Takashi running down the hall.

"Takashi"

She spoke but was silenced when he ran right past her causing her deep blue eyes to widen. Ai stood still her eyes trained to the floor. She never was purposely ignored by him and the new feeling hurt in new ways. Turning the direction he went she noticed he went into her classroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize he was in a rush to see Rei. That little tid bit...hurt.

Biting her lip, she quickly rushed down the hall and into the girls bathroom, the white walls were waxed enough to show a little reflection as Ai walked in and went to the sink.

"Why...why" she whispered softly a tears fell down her peach colored skin.

Minutes past by as Ai leaned over the sink crying softly, looking up into the mirror she sees the tear streaks across her cheeks. Standing up straight after taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay" she whispered softly; giving herself a smile she turned to leave.

"**Attention all students and teachers, attentions all students and teachers. At the present time there is a violent struggle occurring on the premise. Students stay with your teachers and follow their instructions...Hey wait...no stop...OW IT HURTS, IT Hurts!, I'M DYING GYAHHHHHHHH"**

Silence fills the school like a ghost town the smallest drop of a chalk...sends in an stampede


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" A shrill scream echoed down the hallway, as a continuous wave of students flooded out of each classroom.

Ai quickly backed up into the bathroom; narrowly missing the stampede of students. Her eyes locked onto a girl who was yanked by the hair and pulled backward causing her to fall. Her screams of incredible pain and unspeakable agony were drowned by the fierce screams of genuine fear from the students.  
The girl looked at Ai and reached out mouthing help. Her face was horribly smashed in as her teeth were missing in certain parts of her mouth.

"Oh god" The urge to vomit hit Ai like a truck once she witnessed the girl go limp.  
Her arms and legs horribly bent in different directions indicating she had several broken bones, her clothes were littered with foot prints from the students. But one thing that undoubtedly caused Ais blood to run cold was the pooling blood around her; signifying likely death.

Sliding on the floor Ai couldn't believe she witnessed a death in front of her. Taking deep breaths, Ai closed her eyes and tried to stay calm despite a corpse laying a few feet from her. Ai knew she couldn't huddle up in the bathroom forever. Standing up she walked out taking gentle steps over the girls corpse and noticed the halls were empty but eerie.

"Please no-no!" A deep masculine voice bounced off the walls causing Ai to freeze up, the sound of liquid dripping was followed by the males plead.

"I can't stay here" Ai thought as she quickly ran down the hall not turning to investigate what happened to the man who was begging.

Coming to a stair-well, Ai ran down each set of stairs screams of pain were evident in her ear but she refused to find out what was causing many people pain. Coming to a break in the stairwell; Ai leaned over panting as she noticed blood was becoming increasingly evident the further down she went which made millions of thought run through her head.

"Is this safe?"

"Should I go back up?"

"What is going on?"

Ai couldn't keep going through each little question that raced through her head due to a figure gradually ascending the figure seemed slumped and couldn't maintain their head up almost like it was snapped.

"E-Excuse me," she whimpered out a bit frightened.

The figure paused for a second as a deep moan erupted from his chest as they began making their way to her revealing it's face. His eyes were rolled far back behind its head you couldn't see the pupils. Chunks of its neck were missing. Ai gasped backing up as it reached out for her.

"Stop it; you're scaring me," she yelled as she continued backing up the stairs.

Ai noticed it was still coming despite her desperate pleas and seemed to have speed up its relentless looking around for anything to prevent it from getting to close. She realized it grabbed her shirt causing her to scream and without hesitation she propelled it off her and down the stairs. The sound of tumbling and the sound of cloth ripping caused her to slide down on the step shaking.

"Oh god I killed someone" she was extremely frightened to check on whoever that was. But had a feeling that whatever that was being the cause of the panic and death in the school.

The raw sound of more moans signaled that more were coming up snapped Ai from her thoughts seeing 4 more start to make their way to her. Standing up she hurriedly ran up the stairs escaping the four things after her.

Each step she took her breath became uneven. Ai couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the events that were happening and how quickly everything has gone south. Coming to an empty break in the stair way, she noticed a closet door half way opened. Taking hasty steps to the door; she opened it and noticed it was a closet that most the teachers stored cleaning supplies and sport supplies.

"If there are more things like that person than it's better to be prepared" Ai told herself as she pulled out a baseball bat as she gave it a couple swings.

The wood was produced of the finest maple wood which is not a surprise since maple bats are the hardest type to come by. Feeling the heaviness of it produced her a sense of confidence about her protection. Closing the door softly; she noticed that a few of the classrooms were completely open revealing the full danger of the situation. Upon looking Ai covered her mouth gagging from the scene in front of her.

A freshman laid on the ground, his eyes wide open as three female students ate the flesh around his torso. Ai backed away with the bat clutched tightly in her hands. The sight was something Ai never experienced. Her legs shook as her eyes seemed to not move from the horror that was a mere few feet from her.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

Quickly turning away; she ran down the hall her eyes darting within every room that had people eating one another. Her stomach started to twist and turn from the smell of blood. Ai couldn't believe that a few minutes ago she was talking to Okino about being in Shido class previously.

That's when the idea of Okino struck her. Ai couldn't shake the thought of her friend being one of things eating people. Ai quickly shook her thoughts and went to Okino classroom, that happened to be right next to Shidos.

* * *

Approaching the dingy hall that her friend was potentially in, Ai couldn't shake the million scenarios rushing by. It didn't help when she noticed how quite it was. No moans, no screams; just silence. Ai looked around making sure to make no noise in case those things were here. It would not help her any if she was looking for her friends and potentially fighting off those things. Coming to the doorway; she slowly opened it seeing that the only evidence of any students being here were the bags still hung on the side of the desk.

"Okino..." Ai called out softly as she slowly walked deeper into the class.

Ai could feel her heart going a mile a minute and it did her no good when her breathing became extremely irregular.

"Okino a-are you in here" She stated a little louder but with no reply, her hopes began to fade as she began backing up with a deep sigh.

Her eyes scanned the class room again with no sign of her to make her way out of class her shoulders were grabbed and Ai was roughly shoved on the floor.

"W-What are you" Ai looked and noticed a man breathing heavily. His sun-bleached hair was messy and coated with dry blood. His face seemed to be bruised and busted with a noticeable bite mark on his cheek.

"Y-You believe you're going to survive!" he screamed spit flying out of his mouth landing on Ai.

"P-Please can we talk it out" Ai said as she backed away as the man continued to approach her.

"Talk!" He screamed his eyes almost budging out of his head,"Why should we talk!"he screamed.

Ai noticed his clothing was those that the delinquents wore often, her body continued to shake in fear once she had no where to go.

"Daddy isn't here to save you now," He yelled as he lunged at Ai wrapping his thick fingers tightly around her neck.

"NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW" His spit landing on Ais face as she twisted and turned to pry his fingers from her neck as she struggled to breath.

Ai felt the tears well in her eyes as she felt him tighten his grip. Any little air she had disappeared leaving her squirming and eyes pleading to release man continued laughing, blood falling from his mouth due to the infection starting to take over. Ai felt herself starting to slip her body beginning to go numb as she lost the strength to pull his fingers away. But before Ai slipped away she felt air rushing through over and coughing; she didn't notice the man fall backwards. Blood starting to seep through his clothes as the end of a wooden spear from a brook stick was stuck out of his chest.

"Ai oh my god are you okay" The sound of Okino voice rang in Ai ears. She couldn't comprehend it due to the pounding she was hearing with it.

"Quickly bring her in" another voice yelled as Ai felt her body being lifted and taken from the classroom. Ai finally began to breath normally; she noticed she was in a different classroom than before. Her eyes roamed each person in the class who looked at her worriedly.

"You okay Ai?" Okino asked causing Ai to instantly look her way and quickly hug her.

"Oh my god Okino, you're okay!" she yelled out with tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm fine, helped me" Ai felt her blood run cold at the sound of his name. Pulling away she looked to the front of the class and saw Shido himself; smiling at her his slim fingers folded together neatly.

"Glad to see you're alive, " Ai glared at Shido who only smirked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty-two minutes have passed since the school went into an epidemic. No one has come to help them, and cellphones were useless. Ai could feel a few pair of eyes on her as she leaned against the desk she sat in, her eyes were glancing at the figures were turned while others attempted to flee. Ai couldn't shake the feeling of the mans hands around her neck; and how she nearly died only a few minutes ago.

"Ai?" the sound of one of the students, Yamada, calling out her name made her look to him.

"Oh hi Yamada," she said sitting up a little as he sat in the desk in front of her.

"You okay? You need any medical supplies for your neck...I mean it's already bruising" he pointed out causing Ai to smile at his caring nature.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all" Yamada nodded as Okino and Yuuki walked up,"I'll check up on you later" he stood up; while giving the girls a nod.

Yuuki was the type of person that Ai didn't exactly enjoy to be around. Ai has witnessed the few times that Yuuki would come out of the boys restroom followed by a teacher who was flustered and fixing his clothes. And as Ai would predict; Yuuki would have an A on an assignment.

"Here" Okino handed Ai a gaze causing her to look confused.

"For your neck silly"Yuuki giggled while wrapping her slender arms around Okino who gave a friendly smile. Ai said nothing as she opened it and wrapped it around the prominent bruises on her neck.

"I don't see how guaze will help" Ai strapped it off and handed the rest to Okino; who stuffed it in a bag.

"Well if you tied it tight gauze will push the tissue together and stop blood vessels from leaking" Ai nodded understanding a little as Okino walked off leaving Ai and Yuuki alone.

"You know...You got pretty lucky that Tsundoa and Okino heard you. You'll be dead if it wasn't for that," she whispered in Ai ear causing her eyes to widen and look at her in shock.

"Shame really" Yuuki stood straight and began to walk off.

"Shame hu?" Ai mumbled causing Yuuki to look over her shoulder with a small glare,"Shame why? Because I'm still alive, Because I have a more reasonable chance surviving by myself than you could alone" Ai stood causing Yuuki to turn and face her.

"You're joking right?" A laugh escaped Yuuki as she approached Ai,"You barely survived 25 minutes," she said walking up to Ai who continued to glare.

"Let's see you be by yourself" Ai and Yuuki stood toe to toe. Both holding a scowl on one another face.

"Ai" Okino yelled out making Ai look her way. Yuuki smirked and slapped Ai across the face nearly knocking the blue haired teen to the floor.

"You bitch" Ai hissed as she went to lunge but was quickly held back by Yamada and Tsundoa.

"Woah there, as much as I personally would love a cat fight. It's not good to kill one another," Tsundoa stated.

The class began to rile up, as a slow menacing clap caused them to fall silent as Shido walked up. Ai shoved the men off her and stood straight as she ignored the throbbing on her cheek.

"Ladies must we argue. We are all survivors," he said as he ran a finger across Yuuki cheek causing her to let out a small moan. His eyes moved to Ai, who looked at him, disgusted.

"Aren't we ," he said as he stood in front of her. His breath fanning her face causing her to back away.

"We are" Ai turned away grabbing her bat that she was glad someone grabbed as she slid on the floor. Her eyes never leaving Yuuki. As the girl smirked and flipped off Ai.

Seconds merely passed the class when a pounding on the door caused everyone to freeze up and noticed a person was there.

"Please help me!" He screamed out as the sound of groans were heard following his pleads,"Please...PLEASE!"His voice was so heart wretching and Ai closed her eyes drowning out his pleas; As they slowly became those of pain and torture.

"O-Oh god their dying" a whimper from one of the female students named Taniuchi. Who seemed to be curled up closely to her friend ,Kawamoto,who cried out.

Ai sighed as she leaned back against the wall; finally opening her eyes, she noticed how each person looked afraid of what is happening. Ai didn't focus too much on that and trained on the door that was being pounded on by 'Them' now. Ai noticed how Yamada held Yuuki who was 'crying' in fear.

"That bastard drew them here!" Tsundoa yelled angry by the rapid pounding on the door along with the moans.

"Please students stay calm, your safe here with me" Shido spoke causing Ai to scoff a little but she couldn't deny his voice sent a chill down her spine.

Okino looked over to Ai who seemed a bit further than everyone else since she was brought into the classroom, and even further when her and Yuuki had the little fall out.

"A-" Okino went to call out but was silenced by Shido who spoke before her.

"Ai...why must you sit so far, don't you want to sit next to your dear friend" Shido spoke; his yellow snake-like eyes trained on her but Ai stayed silent. She watched him lick his lips and set his hands comfortably on Okino shoulders who sat oblivious but looked at Ai worriedly.

"Pardon my apprehension but I'm more comfortable sitting far back"

" ~ Surely you are aware of the lesson I taught you before you left my class. It's never good to travel alone."Ai would be surprised by his sudden quickness to stand in front of her. But she kept her hard glare on him she kept her arms crossed. Bat sitting next to her comfortably. Before she could reply Miura spoke. Causing Ai to look over to him

"the things left!"

"Perfect~" Giving her a smirk he turned away from Ai. She gagged a little as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Class we are getting out of here" Shido announced as the class all silently cheered for their 'savior'.

Silently opening the door; Shido looked around and instantly saw that no one or thing was there,"Come class now is the proper time to flee!"

The small group of students pooled out into the hallway. Ai following close behind as she instantly felt dread wash over due to being back in the main school.

"You okay ?" Shido leaned down and whispered in her ear as Ai glared over her shoulder at him.

"Shido if you don't stop messing with me" she threatened merely to have him softly chuckle as the group made it down the hall and to the stairwell.

"You realize I know precisely everything about you. So why keep urging me." Ai sighed gently as she had nothing else to say.

He was right; he knows her family, her past. It made her sick about the amount of blackmail he held her. Ai couldn't afford to keep thinking about it as she rushed down the stairs and away from Shido.

As the group made it to the entrance. Ai noticed another group running to the buses. Ai turned to Okino; but she was already informing him of what she saw. Ai turned back and noticed a few particular familar students in the group that was outside.

As the group made it to the entrance. Ai noticed another group running to the buses. Ai turned to Okino but she was already informing him of what she saw. Ai turned back and noticed a few particular familiar students in the group that was outside.

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Saya Takagi

Ai felt her heart slowly clench as she began recalling what happened in the beginning. Takashi ran past her and straight to Rei. He didn't spare her a second glance, he didn't care if she was one of them. He only cared about Rei.

"Come class we must catch up" Shido yelled as he quickly opened the door for the students. Ai stood the bat clenched tightly in her hands as tears pooled in her eyes.

" ?"Shido called out to her causing Ai to look at him with tears falling down her face.

"You are either cut out for this world; or, you are better being one of them. Now come on, I'm not done with you just yet."Ai was surprised by his semi good words. Giving him a nod; the two rushed out of the school and to the group loading onto the bus.

"WAIT!" Okino yelled out as she dodged a few of them, Ai caught up hitting one onto of their head; before they grabbed Okino.

Takashi turned and seeing Shido group struggling to come. He couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness not seeing Ai. Before he could get off the bus to help them. Rei grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Don't save him!"

"Rei, What is your problem!" Takashi yelled at her shocked by her willingness to let living people die.

"Komuro, Ai is with them!" Takagi yelled causing Takashi to turn and see her hitting them away from the group.

"Ai is with them Rei!"

"You don't have to save him!" she continued to yell as she got closer,"We should leave him to die!"

Ai hurried to the bus as she made sure everyone was not being grabbed. Not knowing that behind her Shido took his first victim.

"Thank you so much!" Okino said to Takashi and Rei who still glared at one another but managed to smile to Okino. Ai loaded on the bus and was halted by Takashi.

"Ai thank god you're okay" he went to hug her but was abruptly stopped by her putting the bat head on his chest thrusting him back.

"Sorry Takashi. Didn't assume you genuinely cared since you basically abandoned me at the start of this whole ordeal."She said and walked off sitting in the back with Okino.

"Ai..."He called out but was quieted by Shido closing the door.

"Shizuka-Sensei. We're off" Takashi announced as everyone took a seat as she turned on the bus quickly."Ai what's gotten into you," Okino asked softly but Ai refused to answer as she took a deep breath and smiled at her friend.

"nothing! Just throwing away some trash," Ai patted Okino head who looked at her worriedly.

Ai looked in front of her and noticed a horde of them. And Shizuka was going right to them. Quickly gripped onto the seat in front of her she felt the force of hitting multiple bodies at once. Going through the main gate Ai slipped and slipped forward causing her to headbutt the back of Yuuki head.

"Watch it bitch!" she yelled as she turned facing Ai who rubbed her head groaning.

"Well sorry I fucking slipped and your head was in the way" Takashi stood about to make his way to them but was stopped by Rei.

"Whatever" Yuuki huffed and turned facing the front while Ai rolled her eyes dreading a headache starting to form.


	4. Chapter 4

Ai couldn't believe it; she actually made it out of the school and was sitting in a moving vehicle. Okino seemed equally as shocked by the sudden turn of events. Ai noticed that a few of the students were still shaken up.

"Ai...look" Okino nudged her shoulder and nodded her head to the front. Looking up Ais blue eyes connected to Takashi. He gave a faint smile to her but was only returned a frown.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? Okino sighed at her friends stubbornness but knew that Ai was hurt. Ai was nearly knocking on deaths door when she found her.

Ai couldn't help but recognize the tension in the bus by Tsunoda who couldn't seem to stop glaring at Takashi.

"What's his problem?" Ai asked softly but didn't receive an answer due to Shido walking up to Takashi group.

"indeed we did. I take it you have been appointed leader" Shido asked resting his hand on seat that a purple haired student sat.

"There's no such thing" her smooth voice came out catching Ai attention more as she leaned over to look at her better. Her purple hair was long and silky; that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes dark and mysterious. Ai was a little jealous over her looks.

"We work together in order to survive" Shido tsked at her comment and leaned down more.

"That's not good. In order to survive we need a leader, a leader that bears everything with valor; with confidence."Ai shook her head disappointed at Shidos attempts to woo the other group to elect him leader.

"Shido would make a extraordinary leader wouldn't he" Ai noted the awestruck look in Okino eyes making her look at her shocked.

"Okino now isn't the time to praise him" Okino looked at Ai with a frown as she shook her head.

Ai knew Okino had a puppy-dog crush on Shido. She did when they were freshman. But Ai knew this wasn't one of those times to sit an ogle over a man. Even one like Shido.

"Ai just because you are having a hard time with boys, doesn't mean I am" She looked at Ai with a small smirk on her features.

"Now that the world has ended. There's no reason I can't play my cards right?"Ai looked at Okino skeptically. Something was off with her; Okino was never the one to assert such things.

"I guess."

"The city!" Yamada yelled out.

Every ones gaze lingered out the windows; seeing the city nearly in ruins. Buildings were burning as large smoke clouds came from few of the buildings that made it up. From some of the notable roads; the blood spatters and the desolate streets signaled that everyone either turned or evacuated. The water was filled with abandoned boats. Ai stood up and made her way to the other side to look at the city better.

"Not even the city is safe anymore" Takagi scoffed at her statement made by Tsunoda; but kept quiet.

"You think your parents and brother are okay?" Okino asked Ai once the blue haired sat down. A solemn look crossed her features at the thought of her family.

Ai knew her mother was probably one of them. Her father was currently locked up in prison while her brother was shipped off to war not long ago. And if the world is coping with the same crisis as them; then good chance he was also fighting them.

"Ai?" She turned to Okino and gave a faint smile.

"I'm certain they are fine! It's my family for one" Okino nodded as they sat in silence for a bit.

The bus filled with an unspoken tension that made Ai a little suspicious. Looking over to Tsunoda; she noticed his fist was clenched and had small beads of sweat forming on his head.

"Ai!" She looked up and saw Takagi motioning her over.

"I'll be back" Okino watched as her friend stood and walked to the front of the bus.

Taking a seat next to Saeko; she noticed a few more familiar faces.

"Your Kouta right?" Kouta looked a bit surprised that Ai recognized her as he gave a small smile and blushed slightly.

"I-I am! I'm surprised you know who I am" he softly let out a boyish giggle. Ai chuckled as he squirmed with excitement.

"Okay enough of the introduction."Takashi huffed a bit jealous which caught the attention of Rei; who stared at him suspiciously.

Ai noticed the look on everyone face and pointed out they were looking for answers. Rubbing her temple, Ai cleared her throat catching everyone attention.

"I don't know what you want to ask so come out with it." Takagi looked to Saeko who merely nodded.

"How did-" Takagi went quite for a moment before speaking again,"Takashi assumed you were dead when me and Kouta informed him that you were not in the classroom and no where to be seen" Ai looked over to Takashi who had a guilty expression.

"I was in the bathroom when the stampede of students came through. Not sure what was going on I went down a few stairs and ran into one of them and it tore a piece of my shirt off when i pushed it down the stairs."Takashi looked and saw that she had a giant rip on the left side of her shirt that ran up to the edge of her bra.

"And your neck?" Rei pointed to the gauze around her neck.

"Well...After going back upstairs to look for Okino; i was attacked by a delinquent who was already bitten but not turned. He pushed me on the ground and well...choked me luckily before anything happened Tsundoa and Okino saved me. Which is the reason I was with Shidos group" Takashi glared a bit when hearing about Ais near death experience.

"Is the bastard dead?"

"Yeah, he was killed by Tsundoa I think," she said softly.

Before Ai was asked more questions Tsundoa groaned in agitation as he stood up huffing.

"Shit; like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going!"he announced. Ai looked and saw Okino crossing her arms her eyebrow raised at him as she shook her head.

"How, our families are there" Okino dejected

"If our families cared, they would already get us!" Okino went silent which made Ai a bit angry,"And first of all why do we have to go with Komuro and the others. You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city," Ai scoffed as he continued on with his rant.

"Maybe we could of found a safe place inside the school. If you ask me; we were better off where we were!"Ai couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Your kidding right? The school was over run; there was no safe place left. They would have broken down the door if we stayed any longer" Ai stated causing Tsundoa to growl. Taking a step to her but saw Takashi flinch; ready to jump in.

"He's right.I kinda agree with Tsunoda; we should barricade ourselv-" Before Kurokami could finish his sentence Shizuka slammed on the breaks. Ai quickly caught herself before she hit the seat again.

"Alright, that is enough!" looking over her shoulder, she sees Shizuka leaned over glaring at Tsunoda,"I can focus on driving with all this yelling!"

"Yeah whatever"

Saeko, who sat most quite of the arguing, spoke up which spooked Ai a little.

"And how about you tell me what you wanna do?" Tsundoa looked off guard as sweat formed once again on his face.

"I just can't stand this guy! I hate him" Takashi looked at him confused as to why he would be pointing at him.

"Why?" Takashi stood up facing Tsunoda,"What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you," Tsundoa growled at his statement.

"You know!" Before anyone can blink Rei had already jabbed him in the stomach with her broomstick causing him to drop to ground in pain.

"It isn't cool to take your anger out on someone you don't know" Ai said to him as he groaned and coughed on the ground.

Shido smirked as he began clapping as he walked over his body. Ai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she intently listened to Shido's attempts to become leader.

"Bravo; simply excellent team work. I'm impressed I commend both of you" Shido placed his hand on his hip as he stared into Rei eyes causing her to shake from the anger she was feeling from being around him.

"At any rate; a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader," he said as Ai scoffed.

"You really aren't giving up are you?" she asked which caused a brief frown to form on his face only for him to look at her.

"We do." He said avoiding her question as he turned back facing Rei and Takashi.

"surely neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders" Shido got a little closer causing Ai to start to get a little on edge. Takagi noticed and quickly spoke to draw Shido away from the duo.

"So you're gonna run for the position then?"

"I'm a teacher. And while mature;your barley in your teens."Takagi looked away a bit agitated by his statement.

"That alone makes it very clear who is more qualified for such a role" Ai couldn't believe Shido. One minute he controls his own group now he is trying to take over everyone.

"Jesus knock it off" She caught the sideways glance he gave her as he leaned over touching her bare skin.

"You want to be leader?" He asked.Takashi glared and stepped in between him and Ai. Shido smirked at the two and chuckled.

"I have experience." Turning to face the small group in the back he held his snake like smirk as he continued on with his monologue,"I mean just moments ago I saved all of these brave students, I even saved you" He turned his head to look at Ai. She couldn't deny the fact as she turned away causing Saeko to look at her worried as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you say guys?" he finished as the students in the back erupted in cheers and claps; including Okino who seemed the happiest of all.

"O-Okino?"

"He's right Ai! Shido is the appropriate person to represent our leader" Shocked and a bit disappointed. Ai turned to see Shido bowing as she glared as she began to get a little heated.

"Shido" she hissed causing him to turn and face the other half of the bus.

"There it's been decided. The majoirty seems to have made the choice quite clearly yes?"Rei looked at him fury burning in her eyes as she couldn't stand being around him any longer. First Hisashi, then Ai, Now Shido. She turned storming to the door. Ai noticed her slam the door open and jump out.

"Rei!" Takashi called out to her as he rushed to the exit.

Ai couldn't seem to shake out the feeling that all of Takashis body language was those of a friend. The look of worry in his eyes seeing Rei get off the bus was those of love and care.

"Young love" Shido purred as he watched Ai flinch. She won't admit that fact she still had feelings for her friend; it was undeniable at his point. it hurt seeing him chase after another girl while the one who desired him for years was right in front of him.

"I'm not staying here with him!" Rei screamed at Takashi

"Get back on the bus" Shido gave out a fake sigh as he shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of us." Takashi looked at him in minor shock of his words.

"What us? What are you talking about?" Takashi looked back at Rei as she started walking off. Takashi sighed and ran off the bus after her.

"Hey Komuro!" Takagi yelled in surprise.

"Surely you rest understand hm?" Shido said as he moved to sit down. Ai was shocked that he went after her. But at the same time; she wasn't surprised.

Ai knew his feelings for Rei ran deep, and that hurt. She watched as she tried to coax her back into the bus. Before Ai can sulk more than she already was; the sound of another vehicle approaching rang in her ears. Looking over she noticed a bus full of them attacking passengers coming their way.

"You need to punch it!" Saeko yelled out to Shizuka who quickly put it in reverse dodging the speeding bus.

Ai grabbed her bat and rushed to the exit. She quickly jumped out in time seeing the bus flip on its side as it caught on fire blocking the entrance.

"Takashi!" She yelled out as she ran over to it with Saeko right behind her.

"Were okay Ai!" Takashi yelled out. Ai smiled as she felt pressure leave her chest.It was cut short by the sound of busting glass as They came out fire engulfing their bodies but seemed unfazed.

"The police station!" Ai looked to see Takashi looking at her through a crack.

"We'll meet up at the east police station."

"What time?" Saeko yelled out beside Ai.

"7:00. If not today then tomorrow at the same time!"Debris of the bus fell obstructing the view of Takashi and Rei.

"Takashi!" Ai yelled out worried but she couldn't wait as she backed up from one of them approaching her.

Before she swung the fire began to effect them as they all began to drop like flies. Saeko motioned for her to follow her back on the bus. The two got on and closed the door.

"Looks like we aren't taking this freeway" Shizuka made a U-turn and drove off to find another route.

Ai walked over to Shido and crossed her arms. He smirked and looked up at her.

"I hope you're happy" she couldn't believe the smirk on his face.

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader," she asked causing her to back up shocked as he chuckled crossing his arms.

"Your sick"

"You have no idea" His eyes examined her body causing her to turn and go back to her current seat next to Saeko with one thought in mind. Reunite with Takashi and Rei.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Flash Back-_

_Giggles filled a large house that sat a bit away from the city. A young Ai chased her older brother, Togaki. He was two years older than her and he was known as a gentle soul to the family. Ai touched him on the bag with a large smile._

_"Your it Togaki!" He smiled at his baby sister and slowly chased after her._

_"I'm gonna get you!" she squealed and continued to run off._

_Unknown to the playing children a figure came though the front door. The two children heard a deep chuckle from behind them. They looked to see their father looking at them; with two men behind him._

_"Togaki come with me" His bombing voice made Ai look down; feeling like she was in trouble._

_ Giving his baby sister a smile; Togaki walked up to their father and went into the room leaving Ai alone in the brightly lit hallway._

-Present Day-

"Ai wake up"

Ai stirred from her sleep due to the shaking she was feeling. Sitting up from her leaning position she feels the person next to her shift. Confused for a split second as to where she was at. She looked over and could of sworn she saw Togaki. Her heart pounded as the blue haired became purple and revealed a smiling Saeko.

"Oh sorry..." She felt a little disappointed about Togaki not being with her. Saeko saw the sadness in Ai eyes as she softly patted her shoulder.

"I see you are troubled; want to talk about it?" Ai couldn't help but smile at Saeko; she reminded her of Togaki and it made her feel a bit better about everything.

"I guess" Ai let out a breathy chuckle,"Togaki is my older brother; he was sent to war not long after my father was arrested" Saeko was stunned a bit about the information of her father.

"Arrested? What for?" Before Ai could explain she heard Shido get louder in his speech.

"That's why we should secure a safe place first make moves together rather than making moves on our own" Ai looked confused as Takagi spoke up.

"He's been going all day"

"All day...Doesn't he sleep?" Turning back to Shido; she sees Okino sitting a little closer to him, her lilac eyes shining as he spoke.

"Isn't that why you forward a leader" Saeko crossed her arms with a slight shake in her head.

_"Didn't he nominate himself?" _Shido smirked when he glanced over his shoulder seeing Ai looking his direction.

"Truly, we should wait until we act like a disciplined group to confirm the safety of our family members."

Ai scoffed and turned away. The bastard didn't have family to worry about; unlike everyone else on the bus. She could feel anger swelling in her chest as millions thoughts of ran through her head.

"Ai?" She looked seeing Saeko looking at her with a small frown.

"Sorry...It's just I worry about them; and being stuck in traffic isn't helping" Saeko nodded in understanding as she looked ahead at the millions of cars ahead of them.

"I think it's better to evacuate to the suburbs" Kouta watched as bunch of citizens and their children walked down the bridge.

"Cars aren't the only way to get out of here" Takagi pointed to an airplane flying through the sky.

"The airport ocean you're right!"

"It's far to dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island. Or some kind of isolated area; with a strong military presence"

"Don't you think what ever is happening was caused by something in the air?" Ai suggested causing Takagi to sigh.

"So stupid. No one cares how it started; it's about what's happening now and how to get to some place like that" Kouta looked puzzled as he thought of places that fit that description.

"Like Okinawa? But the American military stationed there to fight."

"But there defense forces Kouta" Ai knew a few things about whats currently happening with the military. Kouta nodded in agreement as Takagi kept analyzing the information.

"If the military took the appropriate measures; then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be okay."

"My brother might be stationed in Kyushu if he was sent. Maybe if i can find a way to get a hold of him, we can find everyone families and stay there until it's solved."

"Perhaps" Takagi still looked deep in thought.

"If all the planes are leaving than all the flights are heading to those areas."

"So do you think we should take Ai suggestion?" Kouta asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Takagi looked up at Ai, her eyes and face stern as dread washed over Ai from whatever Takagi was going to say.

"It's too late!"

"H-How is it too late?"

"The areas with heavy presence of self-defense force an American military may be managing to keep them under control. But i'm sure they already started to adopt a stern policy tword letting anyone else in."Ai shook her head as she bit her lip worried.

"No w-we could get through. My brother would work something out."

"Ai sooner or later it will be that way everywhere in the world. Your brother will have no privilege; i mean what would you do in the same situation?"Ai and Kouta looked to one another and back to Takagi.

"I would seclude myself."

"Yeah same here." Kouta and Ai let out a nervous chuckle as Takagi slightly glared at the childish personality.

"What would happen if everyone in the world started thinking that way?"

"They would make small communities all around not allowing unfamiliar faces in" Takagi nodded as Kouta gulped; looking at Takagi a bit surprised.

"You really have some relevant questions you know that?" Takagi huffed as she shook her head at Kouta oblivious attitude to the little things.

"What are you talking about? I mean look at him" Ai looked over and noticed Shido stroking Yuuki face as he turned and did the same to Okino. His slim fingers tracing the edge of her lips.

"Bastard" Ai went standing up but was halted by Takagi who shook her head.

"My point is made clear; you can already see that in him although I doubt he knows that himself."Ai glared as Okinos panted softly; her face red, as his hand traced down her neck.

"You know this all happened over night?" Ai snarled as her eyes stayed glued on his hands getting closer to Okinos breast.

"Should I interrupt them?" Kouta asked his eyes holding the same fury as Ai.

"Forget the pervy teacher and slutty sally over there" Ai looked to Takagi in shock that she called her best friend a slut; but from the look of things...Ai couldn't blame her.

"I should consult with someone I can trust. Jeez I could talk to Komuro if he was here" Ai looked a bit confused at her statement. From the corner of her eye, she sees Kouta sulk a bit and look out the window.

"Yeah you like Komuro."

"You too?" Ai sighed and turned away facing the front.

"Don't be ridcoulous! Ai don't turn away! Ah!"Takagi looked as she noticed Saeko and Shizuka standing by her with frowns.

"What!" Saeko sighed as she looked to the city buildings.

"I'm getting worried about Komuro and the others." Ai looked over to Saeko and sighed,"I hope they can hold on till we meet up." humming she wondered how they were doing.

"What is it Ai?" Kouta asked softly as he turned to see her deep in thought.

"Don't you all find that Shido has been pushing the role of leader a little too hard, I mean look at him." Okino whimpered when he pulled his hands away from her.

"He might be pervy. But he is smart," Takagi said,"Obviously not my kind of smart, but a snake kind of smart" she added as Ai nodded.

"There's a reason he wants to be leader and it's not because of having females" Saeko looked over to him as everyone else looked at Ai.

"It's about being Alpha; Running the pack which is us" Ai looked at Shido disgusted as on cue he began to talk more.

"I know we are no longer in school. But I hope you all will continue to live with the pride your school has instilled in each and every one of you!"

"A bit extra don't you think?" Kouta mumbled as Ai looked at Shido disappointed.

"That's not even the surface."

Shido turned and looked to the small group behind him; noticing the negative looks, he approached them with a snake like charm.

"Tell me what is our pride motto is." Takagi turned ignoring him as Kouta kept his glare trained on him.

"Mizushima?"

"Nothing; there is no pride anymore," she stated causing him to chuckle.

"So harden by the world now? Pride is unity it is pride that will keep us together" He turned back to his students and approached them once more.

"Not faint glorious pride in ourselves but pride as a group, a family and realize this my dear friends! Komuro and Miyamoto were unfit to be our family" Ai snarled but stayed seated and quite.

Takagi broke the silence causing Ai to pull her attention away from Shido.

"This guy a goddamn maniac"

"You got that right sounds like he's some kind of recruiter for some cult or religious group" Ai couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's basically what it is" Ai shrugged as she rests her head on her palm.

"She's right, look at the slobbering idiots hanging on his every word like a bunch of Scientologist or in this case...Shidotoligst" Ai glared at Takagi as she huffed.

"One of those idiots is my best friend Takagi"

"Best friend or not; she is an idiot for even agreeing with him. And the biggest idiot of all for allowing him to seduce her," Ai frowned because she knew Takagi was right. Ai shook her head from the bad thoughts and stayed quiet.

"Given the condition of the road; looks like were going to have to give up our ID" Ai mumbled softly. Her body was sore from yesterdays events and she was hungry and tired which were not good things to combine with her.

"We have to find some way to get across the bridge and head to the east police station."Saeko looked a little worried as Ai turned to her.

"I don't know how were supposed to meet up with Komuro" Takagi pushed up her glasses with a smirk on her face.

"You're quite worried about Komuro. Aren't you worried about your own family?"

Ai just couldn't believe that a chance of another woman falling for Takashi. Before Ai turned away she saw a smile grace her lips.

"Of course I am. But my father is my only family and he's at a dojo oversees. So the only people that I really need to be worrying about is myself and Komuro. Really don't care about anyone else" Ai felt a shiver run up her spine. As she thought about her previous idea of her brother being like her. And that was far from the truth.

"And I mean look at me! If any one of us is going to make it out of this alive; it's going to be me right?"

"I don't know about that." Everyone turned to Ai who looked at Saeko in the eyes,"Some of us have a better chance than you surviving because we don't have our priorities fucked" Saeko was a bit shocked by Ai but smiled softly at her.

"S-So where is everyone house?" Shizuka quickly spoke up to divert the conversation.

"On the other side of the bridge with Komuros" Takagi spoke first

"Mine is outside the city over the bridge" Shizuka nodded and smiled at Ai who seemed a little less angry.

"My parents are not in the neighborhood but I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi," Kouta shyly said causing Ai to giggle at his little confession.

"So tell me Hirano where are your family? Are they close?"Kouta rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"My father is a jewlery merchant so he is on his way to Amsterdam to buy stones. My mother is a fashion designer, so she's been staying in Paris-," Takagi stormed up to him cutting him off.

"Do you expect us to believe that crap!" she yelled causing everyone to laugh a little.

Ai admitted it felt good to laugh. The past day in the half she has been feeling stressed and a little under the weather with everything going on. And it made it worse Takashi ran off; despite the anger she still feels about him basically abandoning her in the beginning. She can't lie and say she doesn't have strong feelings for him. Ai watched as Shizuka stood up and walked over to them.

"So what are we gonna do? I want to come along with all of you!" Ai looked over to the others and smiled.

"Do you? Don't think it's weird for you to still travel with us teenagers" Ai chuckled as Shizuka blushed a little.

"Well both of my parents passed away years ago and my relatives live far away." She smiled a little which made Ai sigh at her oblivious nature.

In school Ai noticed how clumsy she was and despite her being that way she was a good nurse. She cared for all her patients and was a joy to be around. Ai never really went unless she was feeling sick and Shizuka treated her like a mother and it was good to have that in this new world. Ai looked worried when Shizuka frowned a little.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but...I think is kind of a douchebag" The small group broke out in giggles and chuckles at her statement. Despite it being mean it still came out in a nice manner. After the chuckles came down Saeko spoke up.

"So what do we do? I'm not really familiar with this place" she asked as Ai looked out the window.

"I'm mostly familar with the surrounding area of my home and the school."

"We really need to check around Onbetsu bridge first,"Takagi suggested.

Ai knew of the bridge due to her father doing most of his deals there. Her eyes drifted to Okino who seemed to speaking to Shido. Confusion set in about what they could of been talking about lead her to realize that Shido looked over his shoulder.

"Um whats the matter everyone? We need to work together otherwise none of us are ever-" Takagi cut him off as she turned to him.

"Thats for the offer but I'm gonna have to pass. We've got our own plans and FYI this isn't any field trip. I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway." Takagi shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"I see" Shido smirked looking at them. His eyes lingered on Ai and Shizuka mostly as he brought his fingers together.

"If that's what you have decided than go right ahead.I won't stop you Takagi how could I. This is a free country and not some sort of iron-fisted dictatorship." He licked his lips while he stared directly at Shizuka and Ai.

"However I'm afraid you two will have to remain. Marikawa and Mizushima"

"No way in hell!" Ai shouted as she stormed up to Shido. Tsunoda quickly stood and yanked her back before she could do anything.

"Now now no need for violence. I only sujest because loosing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation. And losing a best friend and someone who is our protection is as well." Ai yanked herself out of Tsunoda grasp and glared.

"I'm not staying here and neither is Shizuka!" she yelled causing him to smirk.

"Ai please stay" Okino stood standing behind Shido,"We saved you and made sure you were safe...why throw away all that for a group who did nothing for you."Okino pleaded as Ai looked between her and Shido.

"I rather be eaten than be near this bastard." Ai sneered as she turned walking to the other four. Standing between Saeko and Shizuka her hard glare was now directed as Okino and Shido.

"Mizushima, despite our past, lets over look it. Please stay the students are relying on you," He purred softly as he began walking to them, Ai backed up her body shaking. The sound of a nail gun going off drew her attention to Kouta.

"You you shot at me" Shido looked at Kouta in fear as he held his bleeding cheek.

"I missed you on purpose you douchebag," Ai smiled at him and turned to look back at Shido.

"But you're not a violent student like that."

"How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesturday!" He aimed at Shido his eyes darkening with an unspoken rage,"and I could kill you to; for all the ways you have made fun of me!" Ai was shocked as his rage began coming through.

Ai felt for him, his life was affected by Shido; just like her and Rei. She frowned and went to touch his shoulder but stopped herself. Knowing he needed to get it out,and she wasn't going to be the one to stop him. Ai stood silently as Kouta continued to threat Shido. Ai looked to Okino who glared at her.

"You'll regret this...ALL OF YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"she shouted as she wrapped her arms around Shido.

"if you want to leave now is the time. I'll make sure he doesn't stop you," Kouta said to the group.

Seako quickly opened the door as each one piled out. Ai stood securely behind Kouta as she frowned at Okino.

"We won't regret it...You will," she said and loaded off the bus and ran after the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

So much in Ais life has changed in a day. She was a student who was in love with her best friend. And now she is fighting to survive and not to turn into a walking man eating corpse. She thought about what her family could be doing if they were even alive. Her mother would be trying to latch on to the strongest man around her. Her father might be running a prison group. Her brother...Might be defending people from them. But to Ai that's all it is; a bunch of might.

"Ai!" She looked to see she was falling a bit behind. Saeko came to a stop as she looked at the teen who came at a slow pace.

"Ai what's wrong?" She heard the worry in Kouta voice, and it made her heart tighten even more than it has.

She couldn't say what was wrong; there was too much wrong. She wasn't suppose to be in a situation like this. She was supposed to graduate and become a defense lawyer and save people like her father; even if they were guilty. She was lost in thought when she felt a gentle hand caress her shoulder.

"Ai...you can tell us whats wrong" Shizuka gave her a slight smile to the young girl.

"I just don't comprehend why this is happening. I can't keep concealing the fact that I'm okay with funny jokes. Shido was a distraction but now standing here and the only thing in my head is my family" she couldn't hide back the tears anymore; they slowly dripped down her eyes as she dropped her bat on the ground as she buried her face in her hands crying.

Shizuka pulled Ai into a hug as she cried into her. Everyone watched as all the walls that Ai tried to hold up slowly crumbled down to reveal a frightened girl. Takagi looked down knowing how it felt as she listened to Ais wails.

"It's okay Ai" Kouta walked up and laid a hand softly on her back causing her to whimper softly.

Unknown to the group that a group of them was approaching down the bridge they were on due to her cries.

"We got company!" Saeko yelled out causing Ai to pull away and notice they were surrounded.

Ai quickly wiped the tears away and grabbed her bat off the ground. One of them lunged at Shizuka but was quickly brought down by Ai.

"Back up!" Ai yelled as she looked forward at them.

Kouta shot three down as Saeko ran around striking some that got extremely close. Ai nibble her lip and looked around; spotting an opening she rushed through and started to scream and holler.

"Hey fuck faces! Over here!"She waved her arms when behind them.

Kouta and Saeko looked in shock when Ai gave them a tearful smile and ran off taking a chunk of them with her.

"That idiot is going to get herself killed!" Takagi screamed as she watched Ai disappear with twelve to twenty following behind her.

"I trust she will be okay" Kouta quickly downed another before looking at Saeko who held a anxious glance.

* * *

Ai panted as she ran as fast as her tired legs could. Her heart was beating severely in her chest that she could hear it through her ears along with the moaning and snarls of them that were close behind her. Coming to a stop, she noticed that their was a underside to a bridge that she could escape through. She looked down at her bat she sighed gently and reared back chucking her as far as possible and quickly dropped down the hill and hid under the bridge. Taking a seat she felt her pulse in her neck going crazy; taking deep and quiet breaths she noticed the growls and moans seemed to get further away from her and eventually no sound was heard.

"I hope the others are okay" She stood and leaned over to scope some water into her mouth when she detected a motorcycle causing her body to flinch. Quickly and quietly ducking into the shadows she heard it stop up the steps and turn off.

"Fuck...and my bat is gone" Ai stayed quiet as footsteps came down slowly.

"Ai?"

Ai felt her body run cold as she heard his voice. Standing up; she looked around the corner and saw Takashi standing there with a smile.

"Takashi, you're okay!" Ai ran up to him and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her torso causing her face to heat up.

"Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life so recklessly?"Ai looked up at him and saw his eyes were saddened, and a small frown crossed his lips.

"I don't know why...I just did what my body was telling me too," Takashi murmured and brought her in another hug.

"Ai I-" a voice being cleared drew the couple apart as Rei stood arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting something" Before her or Takashi could reply the others came from behind her.

"Ai!" Kouta and Shizuka yelled out happy to see she was alive.

"Hey guys" she waved to them as everyone walked down the steps to take a breather and figure out the next step to their plan.

"So why did you guys get off the bus?" Takashi wondered as to why his group were surrounded.

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked and we haven't been able to cross the river." Saeko explained the situation partially. Ai watched as Takagi walked up from the river side with a sigh.

"The water has risen so going farther won't help I guess"

"Not really; it won't do any good if it's getting higher."Ai explained,"if the water gets higher than where we are at will be flooded and we will be forced back onto the main road. Which is clearly a dangerous place because of not only them but because of people."

"Then what should we do?" Rei looked at Ai who scratched her head thinking.

"I'm unsure; I can't say let's go to my place because it's over the bridge" The others looked defeated until Shizuka spoke up.

"I have a thought it's been such a stressful day why don't we call it quits for now!"

"Call it a day?" Kouta looked a bit confused as to what she means.

"Why yes! My friends flat is nearby; it's just a short walk from here" Takagi laid her hand on her hip; turning to Shizuka.

"Your boyfriends place?"

"No no no nothing like that!" Shizuka quickly dejected,"It's my girlfriends apartment! She's always busy working and traveling with her job. So she gave me a spare key so I could go look after the place while she is away"

Ai chuckled softly not noticing that Takashi was glancing her way with a faint smile on his face.

"Is it a high-rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings?"Kouta asked curiously.

"Oh yes! It's a duplex standing along the river. there's a convenience store nearby to. Oh and a car! You know the one that looks like a tank that drinks gas? But the really big one!" Shizuka yelled out her breast bouncing when she spread her arms out.

"I don't care for a car as much as a shower" Takagi said running her fingers through her damp hair.

"I could go for a shower too, and a spare thing of clothes." Takashi looked to Ai when she spoke and noticed the tear along her hip; revealing her red panties.

"I'll go check on it with her; come on lets go!"Rei glared at Takashi blushing face. Her eyes going to Ai and seeing her cheeks pink as two and two were put together sending dread down Rei spine.

Rei stood up as she stepped out the way for Shizuka her eyes never leaving Ai. She walked down and stood beside the blue haired female and crossed her arms.

"Ai?" Rei looked forward once Ai turned to look at her confused.

"You know we were friends for a while. You were with me when Shido did me wrong. And you were there when me and Takashi broke up." Ai looked at Rei worried; but before she could speak Rei turned to her with a glare.

"But despite all that; I won't forgive you if you fall in love with Takashi" Ai stared shock at Rei as the brown haired girl continued to glare at her.

"Rei you should know better than anyone that...That I will love him no matter what you or anyone says. I might be annoyed with him, but that doesn't alter my feelings," she said causing Rei to huff.

"We'll see who he prefers" Ai watched as she stood and walked away from her.

A few minutes later; Takashi returned with Shizuka on foot.

"Ready?" He called out informing that it's secure. Ai stood up as the other began to make their way up the steps. Walking down the road she felt herself get pulled back by Takashi who obtained a blush on his face.

"Ai when we get there...I want to talk to you," he said in her ear; looking over her shoulder to a glaring Rei, she smirked and looked to Takashi.

"Alright; after my shower than" she caressed his cheek and walked up in front leaving a giddy Takashi behind her.

Coming to the home of Shizuka friend, her eyes widen at the car that sat in the driveway.

"Holy shit" she saw Kouta fanboy and she couldn't incriminate him.

"What kind of friend is she?" Takagi inquired as she looked a little surprised by the vehicle.

"I guess the fence is great since they can't jump" Rei looked at everyone once she checked out the fencing.

"Yeah I guess so I'm so re-" Ai was cut off by a groan and noticed bunch of them come out.

"Guess we have to fight for our stay" Ai mumbled as she saw Takagi hand Takashi a crowbar.

"Stay behind Ai; you don't have a weapon" Not going against Takashi words she stood back and let him, Rei,Saeko,and Kouta handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ai will you come here?" the sound of her fathers deep voice sent her mind whirling. He stood her his grey eyes trained on her small form. Ai shakily stood from her seat at the kitchen table and followed her father to his study._

_"I promise whatever the other kids told you, it isn't true!" Ai quickly exclaimed as her father sat silently at his desk. His fingers drummed together as he stared at Ai who bit the inside of her cheek._

_"I'm not upset you fought another kid...Your much like your brother and me" He smiled giving Ai a slight sense of hope that maybe this conversation will stay good._

_"Come with me." Ai watched as her father stood from his desk and unbolt a door that was on the side of the room. She constantly wondered what was in the room when she was younger. She could recall multiple times he brought her brother in there and now; she felt not so curious._

_"Daddy?" She noticed his eyes turn dark as muffled screams came from the room._

_"Come Ai" His voice got deeper signaling his anger causing Ai to stand and slowly walk into the room._

* * *

Shizuka noticed the worry face that crossed Ais gentle face as the young girl watched Takashi disappear in the shadows to continue to deal with 'them'. Ai felt her stare causing her to look over and see a grinning Shizuka.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that in all my years I can sense love" Ai chuckled at her and toss back her head.

"Nah, just a friend" Ai simply left the conversation alone once she saw the others come back.

"All clear; we can go in" Takashi opened the fence for the others to walk through. Ai noticed the blood on his clothes causing her to stop in front of him.

"You alright?" she noticed a small smirk as he patted her head.

"Yeah I'm okay. Nothing but a change of clothes." Ai nodded at his statement before turning around to follow the rest watched as she disappeared inside the house before locking the fence off so no more of the undead can come in.

He couldn't help but think about the events that have unfolded. From Hisashis death, to hugging Rei and only thinking about Ai. In addition to practically having a mental break down when he saw one of them. He thought it was her due to the same color hair; but was relieved when it turned out to be a freshman. He softly patted his forehead to get his mind right.

"Alright...I have to apologize and reveal to her just how I feel," He mumbled to himself. Gathering one more deep breath; he turned and went inside the house and fastened the door shut.

* * *

"So these clothes we can wear for the moment?" Ai looked at the white sports bra in her hand and the pair of red thongs on the bed. She nibbled her lip in hesitation as she evaluated the clothes.

"Of course!" Shizuka giggled as she slid off her shirt revealing her matching bras and panties.

"So we are all sharing a shower?" She inquired obviously a little uncomfortable with revealing her body. Saeko walked up naked to her causing Ai to turn away.

"We have to keep water saved, who knows when they will shut it off," Ai sighed knowing what she meant. Taking one last look to the 'clothes' Shizuka gave her; she began slipping her clothes off her body. She reached up and touched her bandaged neck and slowly pulled it off revealing the light bruises.

"Let's go!" Rei giggled and pushed Shizuka out the room and to the bathroom.

Ai groaned softly and followed behind them with her arms crossed over her breast. She faintly heard Kouta and Takashi talking in the other room about something that she couldn't understand.

She looked at the bathroom in shock at how big it was. Her eyes scanned at the tub and the sitting showers. She watched as Shizuka entered the bath and blushed at how big her breast was. Looking down at hers, she could absolutely say she was a bit plumper than Takagi and Rei. Looking back up she noticed that Shizuka and Rei took the tub.

"Ah this is great~," Shizuka sighed as she sipped into the hot water. Ai sighed as she walked over the standing shower; She leaned over and turned it on and was a bit surprised by the setting on the sprinkler. Turning the nozzle to fifty/fifty she noticed that there were high brand shampoo placed inside.

"Your friend certainly has good taste," Ai called out but was silenced by squeals coming from Shizuka. Glimpsing over her shoulder, her face went completely crimson as she witnessed Rei fondling Shizuka.

"Yeah let me see those things they can't be real!" Rei yelled as she squeezed her breast causing Shizuka to let out a series of moans.

Ai turned away and quickly slammed the door shut letting her body rinse under the steamy water. She blocked out the moans of the girls as she couldn't help but wonder what Takashi wanted to speak about. That's when it hit her; she will be speaking to Takashi tonight while in a sports bra and bright red panties. A blush covered her cheeks as she quickly scrubbed her head with soap.

"Oh Ai~" She looked up and saw a bowl of water above her; eyes widening she felt the cold liquid fall on her butt causing her to let out a small moan from the combination of warm and cold.

"Oh my! Ai has a mature moan than me," Saeko giggled softly causing Ai to glare at her through the sliding door. Scrubbing the soap out her hair as fast as she could; Ai grabbed the shower head and rotated it to cold.

"You want to talk about me" Ai opened the door and sprayed Saeko causing squeals and moans to leave as she covered her breast.

Feeling satisfied; Ai turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She noted how Rei was currently fondling Saeko and seized this as an opportunity to get away.

Walking up stairs she could still hear the girls in the bathroom; which made her worry that it would attract them outside but on the other hand she knew they were currently safe at the moment. Opening the door to one of the bedrooms she noticed how dark and relaxing it was. Taking a few steps to the bed, she noticed the bra and panties folded neatly on the bed.

Sliding the towel off; she slid on the clothes which were fairly comfortable on her. The bra was an all size fit all and the panties hugged her nicely. She walked in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She knew that if anyone in her family saw her dressed the way she was they would have a field day. Ai couldn't help but bring her hand to her bangs and shift them out her face.

"Is this person who I am currently?" She asked herself privately as she looked at her hands that were previously bloody and dirty; but now were soft and clean.

The sound of shizuka giggles caused her to be drawn from her thoughts. Opening the door, she noticed Takashi carrying a towel wrapped Shizuka on his back.

"H-Hey Takashi" He came to a stop and turned around to face Ai.

"Yeah, AH!" The clothes shocked him as he felt his heart start beating fast.

"I wanted to let you know that...That if you still want to talk I'm he-"

"Of course! Let me lay her down, and I'll be right up!"

Ai was shocked at how fast he made his way down the stairs with Shizuka on his back; but a smile played on her lips as she leaned against the door frame.

"Ai."The sound of Reis voice caused her to let out a annoyed sighed.

"Rei" She turned to look at Rei who was wearing nothing but a pink tank top and a pair of white panties.

"So you and Takashi are going to talk right?" Ai watched as she slowly walked up to her hands placed on her slim hips.

"Don't think I know what you're going to do.I mean look at what your wearing" Ai rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Rei get your head out of your ass for five minutes and look around. This isn't about romance anymore; if Takashi dates me, it doesn't affect our group!"Ai growled softly due to her agitation,"Let's not forget what you would currently do if Hisashi was still alive" Ai added causing Rei to gasp.

"I don't like being mean, but you keep forcing me" Ai walked back into her room and closed the door loudly.

Ai heard Rei stomp her way downstairs giving Ai the sense of peace. Sitting down on the satin sheets, she couldn't help but look back on what she said. Was what she wears really the enticing. Shaking the thought out of her head, she couldn't help but continue to look back on the memories of her and Takashi. After him and Rei broke up and he did hang around her; it was assumed that they would date. Then Rei shows her face around him, and he becomes a love sick puppy.

She couldn't keep looking back on the memories due to Takashi opening the door to the bedroom. He quietly closed the door and approached Ai with a small fire in his eyes.

"Takashi I-" Before she could speak his lips molded against hers as she felt her back touch the wall next to the bed. Her body shook from the new found pleasure of his lips against hers as small moans were muffled.

Pulling apart for air; Ai looked up at Takashi her cheeks were painted pink as her hands tightly gripped his shirt.

"T-Takashi" his name fell from her swollen lips which only spurred him on more. Thrusting her up from her thighs he placed rough kisses on her neck causing her to whimper softly.

"Takashi what are you-"

"I love you" Ai stared in shock as he looked down at her. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his lips being placed on hers once more.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she ran those words through her head. She waited years for him to tell her that and now it felt like a dream to her.

"Takashi I-" A gasp escapes her as he buried his face in her chest causing her to moan softly.

The room felt heated to them; but in a good way. Before either one could continue the sound of a dog barking drew the couple from one another and looked at one another in surprise.

"A dog?" Ai sat up and watched as Takashi bit his lip and straightened out his clothes.

"I'll go check on that" He swiftly strode out the door leaving a flustered Ai alone. Standing up she walked over to the mirror and noticed her neck was even more bruised than before; but the bruises that stood out more was the ones left by Takashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Thinking back on the situation that just took place; Ai couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she did something wrong. In the back of her mind, she assumed everything was okay; but now she just feels confused. Letting out frustrated groan she flopped back on the bed and rest her hands over her face. She felt like a total idiot and it made it no better by the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Ai continued to hear the dog barking until it came to a quiet only for it to be replaced with gun-shots. Wonder set in place next to her guilt leading her to go and investigate herself. Walking up to the top floor she noticed a gun case was wide open revealing a variety of guns along with a crossbow. She walked up and grabbed it and noticed how light it was.

"Ai?" The sound of her name caused her to turn around and see Saeko practically naked besides an apron and a pair of dark purple panties.

"Sorry. I was coming to see what all the noise was and got a little distracted."Ai set the crossbow down not realizing the small smile on the other woman face.

"It's okay. It actually suits you," she said causing Ai to look a bit surprised but smiled anyway.

"Thanks"

The girls looked to the sliding glass door and noticed Takashi and Kouta looking at something on the street. Motioning Ai to follow; Saeko walked outside with Ai close behind.

"What's going on?"

"Their hunger keeps increasing the darker it gets. The noise you heard was from a person shooting them and eventually met their end" Kouta handed her the binoculars blushing at her outfit.

"It's worse. It's getting much worse" Saeko pulled the binoculars off her face and looked at the horde of them trying to break the fence down.

"Damn it; that's it I can't stand it" Takashi turned to walk away. He glanced at Ai but continued to walk past her.

"Komuro!"

"Yeah, What!" He yelled at Kouta.

"You shoot them then what?" Takashi looked at him with a tiny glare.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll shoot them and protect-"

"Then what?" Ai yelled at him causing him to turn to face him.

"You shoot them and draw more to us" Ai shouted at him. She had to put aside her feelings and talk through to him but something in his eyes was telling her it was going to be useless in her case.

"So what?"

"What happened? Did you forget? Saeko walked past Takashi showing the back of her to Kouta who fell back with blood falling out his nose.

"They react with every little sound" She slid the door open and made a B-line to the light switch. Takashi followed behind leaving Ai and Kouta.

"Isn't she cold?" Kouta mumbled as he leaned his head back stopping the blood from falling anymore.

"Go figure" She couldn't believe that instead of listening to her; he would rather listen to Saeko. Crossing her arms, she walked over to Kouta and sat next to him.

"You okay" His muffled voice broke through the sounds of groaning from the things outside.

"I'll be okay" She gave him a small smile before leaning her head back against the railing; and all she thought of all the things that have happened.

Despite that death was below her she couldn't feel much fear for it anymore. Before it was evident that she dreaded seeing them. Now it became the second thing she is afraid of; right after her father.

Closing her eyes, she thought back on the night where she began to fear her father more than anything in the world.

_It was the night that her father forced her into the room. She can hear the sounds of tortured cries echo along the brightly white walls. She looked within each blocked room and her mind wondered of what was in them. Taking a few steps behind her father; she came to a stop to the only red door in the hall. From the corner of her eye, she sees her father stop and slowly look over his shoulder at her._

_"Go in Ai" She heard his normally cold voice get much colder as he watched her small form shiver at the tone._

_"You were curious for years. It's only fair to show you what I showed your brother" Ai looked back to the door as the sound of moans of pain still surround her ears._

_"Go in,"_

_Ai whimpered softly but gripped the stainless steel handle and pushed opened the door. To her horror she noticed a man strung up to a wall; his body was covered in cuts so deep she can see nearly the noticed he was missing a finger and the tip of his big toe. Tears welled into her eyes as she watched the man look up at her and began to cry._

_"D-Daddy why is he-" she turned and noticed her father slipping off his shirt to reveal it was littered with tattoos._

_"Ai you are almost grown and it's time for you to realize your calling." He walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a sword;that was recently sharpened._

_"P-Please no more! I promise to pay!"The man continued screaming as he fought against the restraints._

_"You are part of a family feared in all of Japan. One day I will no longer be leader and your brother will require someone to aid him too maintain the family name. You will be his second in command" He stood next to the man as he continued to plead and beg._

_"Daddy w-what are you doing!"_

_He didn't answer as he lifts up his sword to the mans neck drawing a small amount of blood. His eyes trained on Ai, who backed away shaking._

_"You are a Yakuza Ai!" The man screamed as her father sunk the sword through his neck successfully decapitating him._

"Ai!" She opened her eyes not realizing she fell asleep. She looked up at Kouta who was down on one knee in front of her. Looking around she let out a sigh and stood up. Rubbing the back of her head, she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry" Before she could speak much longer the sound of a motorcycle captured her attention from him and noticed Takashi going through a crowd.

"W-What?!" Ai leaned over the railing watching as he made his way to a house that was swarmed.

"There's a little girl there" Giving a brief nod she quickly rushed to the gun case and pulled out the crossbow from it.

"You know how to use that." Kouta asked aiming his gun down at the horde before killing a few of them.

"Yeah; last year my uncle took me to the range and taught me to shoot bows and crossbows" She quickly armed an arrow and looked through the sights.

"God he is an idiot" Ai mumbled before shooting one that got close to him and the little pinkette girl.

"Wow excellent shot Ai!" She smirked and winked to Kouta before loading another and aimed.

Ai took out a few that approached the fence but noticed that her arrows were limited.

"Don't worry about this Ai; go help the girls get things packed" Letting out a slight sigh she patted his back and hastily went downstairs to help out.

* * *

Ai took two steps at a time as she ran downstairs the sound of Takagi getting closer signaled that at least most of them were still awake.

"Time for breakfast already?" Shizuka sat up her eyes still showing hints of drowsiness.

"No but we have to leave soon" Ai noticed the annoy look on Takagi face as Shizuka looked at her confusingly.

"So no breakfast?" Letting out a growl; Takagi stormed to Shizuka and pinched her cheeks roughly.

"Snap out of it!"

"Ow~ Stop it!" Ai couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose. Seeing her continue to assault Shizuka; Ai walked outside where Saeko and Rei were located.

"How is everything?" Rei looked over to Ai and glared before turning back to the road. Ai looked up to Saeko who didn't look back.

"He is still alive thankfully" Giving a brief nod she stood beside Rei and look at the horde of them and swayed her head.

"So he went for a little girl?"

"Yeah he did" Rei snapped which made Ai glare practically experiencing the urge to fling her in the road as bait. Quickly blocking out such hateful thoughts the sound of quick foot prints signaled that Takagi and Shizuka were coming.

"Miyamoto let bujisima and Mizushima handle it" Takagi started to get bossy. On a normal day Ai would be annoyed but times were changing and she rather has someone with authority than some push over.

"And you; why not you look in that backpack and put some clothes on" Shizuka gasped just realizing she was naked.

"Oh my no wonder there was a breeze," She quickly ran off to put clothes on.

"How can she be so dumb and been a nurse," Ai sighed gently and went to pull herself up to stand next to Saeko.

"Nice Crossbow" Ai chuckled and smiled at her.

"Thanks; this will become my new baby."The statement caused Saeko to chuckle a little but she went back watching the horde.

"What are we gonna do about that? Even at that rate he won't be able to return even with the bike" Takagi worriedly spoke as she leaned over looking.

"Then theres only one thing to do and thats to go get him" Shizuka spoke up as she buttoned up her white blouse.

Everyone looked at her in surprise that for once she has said something smart since the beginning of the whole outbreak.

"D-Do you think thats a bad idea? I mean I got the car keys and everything."

"No sounds like a plan" Rei gave a slight nod and smiled to Shizuka.

"She's right it's a hell of a plan! Let's do it!"Takagi grinned placing her hands on her hips.

"We rescue Komuro and haul ass to the other side of the river come on lets get ready."

"Someone got excited" Ai commented causing Takagi to glare at the blue haired who only smirked.


End file.
